Dreams of a Dreamer
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: At night, it's as though Voldemort and all he comes with is a dizzy dream, and Ginny becomes the only real thing in the world.


**Title:** Dreams of a Dreamer  
**Author:** quick-ly  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** At night, it's as though Voldemort and all he comes with is a dizzy dream, and Ginny becomes the only real thing in the world.  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Well, up until a little while ago I was never really a fan of Harry/Ginny. I didn't dislike them or ship them with other people, I just wasn't really a _fan._ And then I read some awsome H/G fics (most of them by akissinacrisis on Livejournal), and well, I became a fan. So, to show my newfound love, I wrote this fic, but it came out all pretentious and annoying, so I'm not too happy with it.

* * *

He misses her most at night.

When he's lying on an uncomfortable mattress, trying his best to ignore whatever Ron and Hermione are doing (they say they're just chatting, but Harry doesn't buy it), thinking there are probably more then a million ways in which his life could be better, Harry's mind tends to just sort of drift to Ginny. Her hair, her eyes, the way she says his name… he can't get her out.

At night, it's as though Voldemort and all he comes with is a dizzy dream, and Ginny becomes the only real thing in the world.

If only in his mind.

_**.**_

He's always dreaming about her. For the last few months Ginny's been pretty much his only dream topic; Ginny smiling, Ginny dancing, Ginny doing certain… _things_ to him. No matter what the background is, Ginny's the focus.

But really, after a long day of being on the run, it's nice to dream of Ginny.

His most resent one (and possibly favorite) involves a clad Ginny sneaking into his room (or is it Ron's, cause even though he's not there it sure looks like Ron's room), and straddling his lap, and whispering things that should not be said by _Ginny_, but he can't stop listening because they make his feel so amazing, and then she's striping down and nibbling on his eye and – _oh fuck_ – that feels so good-

And then he wakes up in sweaty sheets, and suddenly, Harry's back in the real world, a would that Ginny isn't a part of.

_**.**_

Harry wonders if Ginny ever thinks about him while falling asleep, if she misses him half as much as he misses her, if she too has crazy sexual dreams involving him doing things to her…

Probably not, he thinks.

(He's wrong.)

_**.**_

It's selfish really, to choose ones own personal life over the possible the fate of the wizarding world. But sometimes Harry's a selfish person.

Because if Harry is completely one-hundred percent honest with himself, going to Hogwarts had more to do with the possibility of seeing Ginny then getting the horcruxe.

Of course, Harry's rarely too honest with himself.

_**.**_

When the wars over, she doesn't come to see him. Not in the beginning anyway.

Harry had expected (wanted) her to. He had just sort of expected that when the war was over they'd immediately reconcile, as is nothing had happened.

But they don't, or at least, they don't for a while. They smile and hug and share secret glances at one and other but they don't get back together. Not for a full 26 days, 17 hours, and 20 minutes they don't.

And then they do.

_**.**_

Just like in his dream, she sneaks into his (Ron's) room.

Everyone's out of the house, all for different reasons, except for him and Ginny. An unsaid agreement is just sort of made, so when she sneaks in, it's not all that surprising. She's not wearing sexy lingerie like in the dream, but he likes what she has on much better; a tight t-shirt and pajama shorts seem much more Ginny.

When she kisses him, Harry thinks he must have forgotten how good at it she was. Or maybe he had just forgotten what it was like to kiss her and not think it was the last time. That's probably it.

_**.**_

In the morning she's wearing his shirt and he's calling her 'Gin'.

In the morning things are as they should be.


End file.
